Marcher jusqu'à avoir peur
by Eponyme Anonyme
Summary: "Combien de rôdeurs avez-vous tués ?" "C'est Eddy qui les a tous tués." "Combien de personnes avez-vous tuées ?" "Seulement moi... seulement moi." "Pourquoi ?" "Parce qu'on peut jamais revenir… On peut pas revenir de ces choses-là."


**Bonjour les gens. Une fois de plus, un OS faisant suite à un défi du forum francophone de TWD, consacré cette fois à un personnage mémorable, quoique très mystérieux : la femme que Rick rencontre dans la forêt dans le premier épisode de la saison 4.  
Les scénaristes lui ont donné un nom, bien qu'il ne soit jamais prononcé à l'écran : Clara.  
Voici ma tentative pour lui donner également une voix et une histoire.  
Je remercie au passage mes beta-lectrices, Cathoux et TheBoneyKingOfNowhere, dont l'aide me fut précieuse.**

**Les personnages de TWD ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent pour avoir écrit cette fic, non, n'insistez pas, pas la peine d'envoyer des sous, je me verrais contrainte de les refuser.  
Par contre, vous pouvez envoyer des reviews, ça je prends.**

* * *

**Marcher jusqu'à avoir peur**

C'était une grande ville, c'était un quartier chic, moderne c'était une galerie d'art contemporain, à la décoration dépouillée, avant-gardiste c'était un vernissage accueillant un public huppé, le vernissage d'une exposition de photographie, de toute évidence celle d'un artiste émergent, mais déjà bien lancé sur la voie de la validation et de la renommée, à en juger par l'attitude approbatrice des visiteurs.

Une femme se tenait un peu à l'écart, seule. Mince, plaisante, elle arborait une mise à la fois soignée et d'un style un peu décalé, juste assez pour signer son penchant artistique sous une apparence bourgeoise et raffinée. Son maquillage, sa coiffure, ses ongles manucurés, le parfum subtil qui émanait d'elle, ni trop ni trop peu, et jusqu'à sa façon de tenir son verre, tout chez elle était impeccable. Maitrisé. Elle tenait à la main une flûte de champagne aux trois-quarts pleine.

Un homme inconnu s'approcha alors d'elle, jeune, beau selon les normes en vigueur, pareillement muni de champagne.  
« Cette soirée est une vraie réussite, tout comme l'exposition, lui dit-il, lui adressant la parole pour la première fois.  
\- On dirait bien, répondit la femme avec un sourire avenant, policé. Qu'avez-vous pensé des photographies ? »  
L'homme prit un instant pour réfléchir, considérant à nouveau les images qui l'entouraient.  
Il s'agissait exclusivement de visions de paysages nocturnes et déserts. De prime abord, il était difficile de percevoir l'intérêt artistique de telles vues, car les décors ici fixés sur pellicule étaient tout ce qu'il y a de banals.  
Un chemin de forêt comme on peut en voir partout, le parking désert d'une zone commerciale anonyme, une route de campagne ne débouchant que sur des prés vides et sombres, un carrefour marqué d'un pylône électrique… rien dans la composition, la géométrie, les couleurs, les thèmes, n'éveillait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Les photographies elles-mêmes, prises à l'aide d'un appareil bon marché et éclairé par un simple flash, étaient de qualité plutôt médiocre.  
Il était évident que l'on avait affaire ici à de la photographie moderne, conceptuelle, qui ne trouvait pas son aspect artistique dans l'image, mais bien dans la démarche ayant motivé sa création.  
« Et bien, répondit l'homme, à première vue, j'ai eu l'impression de voir un palmarès des paysages les plus ennuyeux et déprimants existants, mais pourtant, il y a… quelque chose, une ambiance, une atmosphère particulière dans ces photos. Quelque chose de grave, de menaçant presque. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'obscurité, le flash, ou bien le fait que tous ces décors soient à la fois incroyablement familiers, mais pourtant bizarrement étrangers… mais je trouve que toute la série donne le frisson. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est le but, mais c'est l'idée que ça me fait. »  
La femme sourit à nouveau. Non pas un sourire poli, mondain, cette fois, mais un sourire plus spontané, plus sincère.  
« Et bien, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait fait ce soir. »  
L'homme haussa les sourcils en comprenant.  
« C'est vous la photographe ?  
\- Exact. »  
Passé l'instant de surprise, l'homme se reprit et retrouva son expression chaleureuse et assurée.  
« Et bien, si vous le voulez bien, trinquons à votre succès.  
\- Volontiers. »  
Les flûtes à champagne s'entrechoquèrent dans un tintement cristallin.  
« Allez-vous m'expliquer le concept de votre série ? questionna l'homme. À moins bien sûr que votre but soit de garder ces photos aussi mystérieuses qu'elles en ont l'air », ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
À ces mots, la femme rit, découvrant ses dents blanches. Son visage en mouvement dessina une fossette sur son menton, que l'homme trouva surprenante, et adorable.  
« Pas du tout, si ça vous intéresse vraiment, je vous explique.  
\- Ça m'intéresse vraiment.  
\- Et bien, mon concept, pour ce travail, est de mettre en scène le sentiment de peur et de solitude, de le matérialiser en quelque sorte. Voici comment je prends mes photos. Je me promène la nuit, toute seule, sans lumière, dans des endroits que je ne connais pas. Je marche comme ça, au hasard, le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que, inévitablement, la peur s'installe. Lorsque je sens que j'ai peur, je prends en photo le paysage qui se trouve en face de moi, et ensuite je fais demi-tour et je rentre. »

* * *

J'ai peur du noir.  
Quand il fait nuit, je désespère de voir le soleil se lever, mettre fin à cette obscurité. Recroquevillée, terrorisée, je tente de dormir pour faire passer le temps plus vite, priant pour qu'à mon réveil suivant il fasse enfin jour.  
Quand il fait jour, je me dépêche de chercher à manger, priant pour ne pas avoir à trop m'éloigner de la tente, espérant trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse me nourrir un jour de plus, jour que je passe dans l'angoisse de la nuit suivante.  
Chercher à manger et avoir peur. Mes deux seules activités.

Je marche dans les bois, encore une fois. Je connais par cœur cette partie de la forêt, je suis venue hier et il n'y avait rien, mais on ne sait jamais, s'il y a quelque chose à manger aujourd'hui qui n'était pas là hier. On ne sait jamais.  
Il fait bon aujourd'hui l'autre jour, pas hier mais un autre, il pleuvait, j'avais froid. Aujourd'hui, ça va, il y a du soleil.  
Je ne me souviens pas si c'est une journée de printemps, ou d'automne, je ne sais plus, et ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon.  
Au fond, toutes les journées sont pareilles pour moi, j'ai faim et j'ai peur.

Depuis quelques temps, je viens tous les jours ici, j'y trouve parfois à manger.  
Quelqu'un pose des pièges.  
Je n'ai jamais vu cette personne, mais je trouve quelquefois des animaux morts dans ces pièges, morts ou se débattant, alors je peux les prendre et les emporter pour les manger.  
L'autre fois, je ne sais plus quand, j'ai oublié, il y avait un lapin, il était encore vivant. Je l'ai tué avec mon couteau, et j'avais si faim que j'ai commencé à le manger sans attendre. Il était encore chaud, tiède à l'intérieur.  
C'était dégoûtant, révoltant, mais j'avais faim, et j'avais peur qu'une de ces _choses_ arrivent et m'empêche de manger.  
J'ai mangé un morceau du lapin, et j'ai gardé le reste pour Eddy, mais c'était il y a longtemps, j'ai encore faim, et Eddy ne se sent pas bien à nouveau.  
J'espère que je vais trouver une autre bête, une bête qui serait déjà morte, parce que c'est mieux quand c'est comme ça.  
Je n'aime pas tuer les bêtes que je trouve. Même quand j'ai très faim.  
Je le fais, parce qu'il faut le faire, ça fait partie des choses qu'on doit faire, mais je n'aime pas ça.  
Quand elles me regardent, j'ai l'impression de me voir, et j'ai peur.

* * *

Elle avait quitté sa robe de soirée et ses chaussures à talons pour un pantalon et une paire de baskets. Elle avait quitté son sourire immobile et sa gestuelle de personnage de femme mondaine pour une attitude plus naturelle, plus décontractée.  
Les paroles qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient maintenant spontanées, dépourvues du vernis convenu des interactions sociales de tous les jours, lorsqu'un inconnu poli en rencontre un autre.  
« Mais alors, cette fois, c'est de la triche, puisque tu n'es pas toute seule, dit l'homme, taquin.  
\- C'est vrai. Je ne la mettrai pas dans la série. Celle-là, je la garde pour moi. »  
Elle mit une saveur particulière dans ce dernier mot.  
D'ordinaire, elle ne proposait jamais à personne de l'accompagner dans ses sorties photographiques. Son art était solitaire, privé. Intimiste.  
Mais cet homme était différent. Elle le connaissait depuis quelques jours à peine, et pourtant il était déjà une présence familière. Pas juste parce qu'elle connaissait maintenant l'odeur et le goût de sa peau. Ils partageaient une intimité autre que celle du corps.  
Avec lui, elle se sentait bien. Avec lui, elle avait envie de partager ses secrets.  
La nuit d'hiver était tout autour d'eux, épaisse, oppressante. Des deux côtés du chemin, de hauts arbres constituaient une rangée de gardiens silencieux, menaçant, un mur d'obscurité impénétrable.  
Le ciel était clair, rempli d'étoiles, et d'une lune presque pleine. Pourtant, la lumière nocturne éclairant le sentier, loin de les rassurer, les faisait se sentir à découvert, vulnérables.  
Les feuilles gelées craquaient sous leurs pas, et ils exhalaient un nuage de vapeur à chaque respiration, qui se dispersait ensuite dans l'air glacial.  
Ils se sentaient absolument seuls, abandonnés, perdus. Les derniers êtres vivants au monde.  
« Je commence à avoir la pétoche, avoua l'homme. Je n'aimerais pas, mais alors pas du tout, que tu partes en me laissant ici tout seul.  
\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?  
\- Toi, tu as peur ?  
\- Pas encore.  
\- Alors on peut continuer. »  
Ils marchèrent encore une centaine de mètres. Soudain, les arbres disparurent, et le chemin s'ouvrit sur un abime de noirceur, alors qu'en fond sonore, on pouvait entendre couler une rivière.  
« C'est un pont ?  
\- J'ai l'impression.  
\- Ok, là j'ai vraiment peur, déclara la femme. On ne voit rien de ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, et ce bruit… j'ai peur de traverser.  
\- Donc, c'est le moment idéal.  
\- Exactement. »  
Elle sortit de sa poche son appareil photo.  
Le flash, l'espace d'un instant, révéla le début du pont, absolument banal, mais cette vision si brève les fit tous deux sursauter, comme s'ils s'étaient attendus à apercevoir soudain quelque chose émergeant de l'obscurité. Quelque chose de terrifiant, d'anormal.  
Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, cette seconde-même où la machine photographia leur peur, et l'instant disparut aussi brutalement qu'il était venu.  
« Mission accomplie, déclara la femme, sur un ton d'humour qu'on sentait un peu surjoué malgré tout. On peut rentrer. »  
Sur le chemin du retour, la femme prit la main de l'homme, et ce dernier ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire en la serrant dans la sienne.  
Ils ne surent jamais ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de ce pont.

* * *

Alors que je marche, je le vois soudain. Un sanglier couché par terre. Je m'approche, il est vivant, encore un peu vivant, mais on dirait bien qu'il va mourir.  
J'ai de la chance, je l'ai trouvé avant les _choses_, j'ai beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui.  
Eddy va être tellement content, ça va lui faire du bien, il n'a rien mangé depuis si longtemps !  
Il faut vite que je le ramène, vite, avant qu'une _chose_ n'arrive. Il a l'air très lourd, comment vais-je pouvoir faire ? Il faut trouver une solution.

Soudain, un bruit.  
Je sursaute, je me glace, prête à m'enfuir, à échapper à cette chose.  
Mais ce n'est pas une chose, c'est un homme.  
Un homme bien vivant.

« Attendez ! »

Les mots franchissent mes lèvres d'eux-mêmes. J'en suis la première surprise.

« Pitié. Aidez-moi. »

Ma propre voix sonne étrangement à mes oreilles.  
L'homme me regarde, stupéfait.

« Aidez-moi s'il vous plait. »

J'essaie de le retenir. Je suis terrifiée. Il va partir. C'est sûr. Je ne suis personne pour lui, il va partir et me laisser là toute seule.  
« Je sais que vous me connaissez pas, mais s'il vous plait, vous pouvez m'aider à rapporter ça à mon mari ? On n'a rien avalé depuis des jours. »

L'homme ne dit rien, et me dévisage comme on contemple un fantôme.  
Je suis si sale, si décoiffée, si repoussante, il va partir, c'est sûr, il va partir.  
Mais il sort quelque chose de sa poche.  
Il s'avance, la main tendue.  
C'est de la nourriture, qu'il me donne !  
Du pain, dans de la cellophane. Pas quelque chose de pourri, pas quelque chose de repoussant, pas une chose trouvée par terre, pas un animal mort et puant.  
Du vrai pain.

« Merci beaucoup. »  
Je chuchote, émue, incrédule, en prenant le sandwich.  
Quelque chose sur mon visage, minuscule, quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des jours, des semaines peut-être. Un sourire. Très bref.  
C'est de la vraie nourriture.  
Que quelqu'un a préparée.  
Pas ici, dans la forêt, préparé quelque part, dans un vrai endroit. Un endroit où habite cet homme.

La prise de conscience prend la forme d'une question :  
« Vous avez un campement, par ici ? »  
L'homme hoche la tête. Il a un campement !  
« Vous pensez qu'il y aurait encore un peu de place pour nous ? Parce qu'on a vraiment… beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir tout seuls. »

L'homme me dévisage, me jauge. Il semble très prudent, j'ai très peur qu'il dise non, que vais-je faire s'il dit non ? S'il ne veut pas nous aider ?  
J'ai peur, soudain. Est-ce qu'il sait que c'est moi qui ai volé son gibier dans ses pièges ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut pour ça ?

« Faudrait que je parle avec votre mari. J'ai des questions à vous poser, dit-il.  
\- Des questions ?  
\- Seulement trois. »

Je fais oui de la tête. Oui, oui, oui.  
Il va me suivre.  
Enfin, j'ai trouvé de l'aide.  
Pour Eddy, pour mon mari, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui va l'aider. Qui va nous aider.  
Il exige de me fouiller, je me laisse faire.  
Il me demande si j'ai des armes, mais j'ai seulement mon couteau. Objet dérisoire, inutile, qui n'a jamais sauvé personne, jamais tué personne. Face à cet homme, cet homme sûr de lui, qui n'a pas peur, qui a un revolver, mon petit couteau, on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça une arme.  
Il doit penser la même chose, d'ailleurs, il me le rend.  
Mais soudain, son visage se fait dur. Menaçant.

« Je vous connais pas. Je vais seulement vous prévenir. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit… _quoi que ce soit_… je vous garantis que c'est vous qui perdrez. »

Pas besoin de réfléchir pour formuler ma réponse à ça. Je lui dis simplement la vérité.

« J'ai plus rien à perdre du tout. »

* * *

Elle l'avait pris en photo. Sous toutes les coutures.  
Elle avait photographié sa nuque, là où naissaient ses cheveux sombres. Elle avait photographié la courbe de son épaule, et l'endroit sur son torse où ses clavicules saillaient légèrement. Elle avait photographié le profil de sa gorge, et sa pomme d'Adam un peu proéminente.  
Elle avait photographié ses bras minces, nerveux, aux veines apparentes, et ses mains aux longs doigts semés de quelques bagues à l'élégance étrange, un peu mystique, presque médiévale.  
Elle avait photographié son ventre, et le tracé de poils partant de son nombril et descendant jusqu'à son pubis. Elle avait photographié son sexe, ses cuisses, ses fesses, ses jambes.  
Elle avait photographié son nez si particulier, aquilin, et ses sourcils si noirs, épais, comme deux larges traits de pinceau, qui lui donnaient cet air grave et solennel lorsqu'il ne souriait pas.  
Elle avait photographié son regard, ses yeux braqués sur elle, la fixant dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce, intenses, brillants.  
Elle avait photographié tout ce qu'elle aimait.  
Elle avait tout photographié.  
Elle l'aimait.

* * *

L'homme marche derrière moi, il me suit, je l'emmène en direction de notre campement.  
Nous parlons, c'est étrange, je n'ai pas dialogué avec quelqu'un depuis si longtemps, depuis tout ce temps je ne parle qu'à Eddy, qui ne répond pas.  
L'homme me pose des questions.  
Pas les trois questions dont il parlait plus tôt, mais d'autres, sans importance. Des questions sur moi, sur ma vie.  
Ça n'a pas d'importance, mais je réponds quand même.  
C'est agréable de parler avec quelqu'un.

« On allait s'envoler pour notre voyage de noces, mais ils ont fermé les aéroports. Notre vol de correspondance n'est jamais parti. On n'avait pas le droit de quitter le terminal, alors… on a dormi près de ces immenses sculptures en marbre, venues du Zimbabwe. Et puis, le quatrième soir, les… _choses_ ont réussi à entrer. »  
Je ne sais pas si mon histoire l'intéresse réellement, ce n'est pas une histoire très passionnante, mais il m'écoute avec attention.  
« Au début on était très nombreux… maintenant il ne reste qu'Eddy et moi. J'aurais jamais survécu, s'il avait pas été avec moi. Et je dis pas ça seulement… parce qu'il m'a sauvée. Il m'a sauvée tellement de fois ! Et c'est pas non plus parce qu'il m'a montré les choses que je devais faire… ou en tout cas que je devais être prête à faire. Si Eddy était plus là, je… j'pourrais pas continuer. »  
Ça c'est la vérité.  
« J'pourrais pas. »

« Et c'était quoi ? Ces choses, que vous deviez être prête à faire ? »  
À nouveau, il est attentif. Non, en fait il est méfiant.

« Me nourrir de tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver. Par exemple, des carcasses d'animaux. Ou alors manger des fruits pourris. Et même abandonner des gens. Ne pas tendre la main aux personnes qui avaient besoin de mon aide. À l'inverse de vous. »  
Je le regarde par en dessous, avant de détourner le visage.  
Lui n'est pas comme moi, il n'est pas effrayé, il n'est pas égoïste, il n'est pas lâche.

« Je l'fais pas par charité. On a besoin de renforts. Le nombre, c'est notre meilleure défense contre les rôdeurs, contre les autres gens, alors on s'entraide. »

Je mets un petit moment à comprendre de quoi il parle.

Je lui demande alors : « Vous les appelez des rôdeurs ? »

* * *

La première fois qu'elle vit un cadavre, qu'elle le vit vraiment, réellement, devant elle, elle ne comprit pas tout d'abord.  
Elle savait pourtant, que les gens mouraient, elle savait pour l'épidémie, pour les morts-vivants. Elle avait vu des images terribles à la télévision, mais, comme tout ce qu'on voit à la télévision, cela lui avait semblé un peu irréel, distant. Cela se passait ailleurs, dans la télévision, justement. Mais pas ici, pas où elle se trouvait.  
Elle et son mari, et des milliers d'autres personnes, ils vivaient depuis plusieurs jours dans cet aéroport, en attente… en attente de quoi ? Personne ne le savait.  
Les portes étaient fermées, gardées par des militaires, des soldats armés comme pour la guerre, mais qui s'adressaient à eux poliment. Des gens graves, soucieux, mais très humains. Avec ces soldats, elle était rassurée, elle se sentait en sécurité, malgré l'inquiétude.

Et puis un jour, ils avaient entendu les cris. Des cris de panique, d'horreur, et des coups de feu.  
Elle n'avait pas vu ce qui se passait, seulement un petit groupe de militaires courant soudain dans la direction où elle se trouvait.  
Ils portaient un des leurs. Un jeune homme blond, blessé, couvert de sang.  
Les militaires criaient des ordres, ils posèrent le garçon par terre, un autre soldat arriva en courant, un médecin de toute évidence.  
Le blessé avait une plaie énorme à la gorge, qui déversait ce qui semblait être des litres et des litres de sang. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, tentait de parler, ouvrant et refermant la bouche, sans un mot.  
Le médecin appuyait sur la plaie, donnait des instructions, un autre homme tenait la main du jeune soldat, et ne cessait de lui parler, cherchant son regard.

Et la femme, elle, se tenait là, incapable de regarder ailleurs.  
Soudain, le médecin cessa de presser sur la blessure béante et retira lentement sa main, le militaire cessa de parler à son camarade.  
Ils se reculèrent, sans un mot.  
Le jeune blessé avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts, comme sous l'effet d'une surprise intense. Mais il n'était plus là. Plus tout à fait.

La femme s'approcha, en silence, sans que personne ne l'en empêche.  
Elle fixait le cadavre à ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés, figés, frappée d'horreur.  
Son esprit ne parvenait pas à formuler une pensée cohérente, la terreur était tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne parvenait pas à prendre conscience qu'elle voyait un mort. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.  
Alors, elle fit l'unique chose qui lui semblait logique à ce moment-là.  
Elle sortit un petit appareil photo de sa poche, et appuya sur le déclencheur.

* * *

« On y est presque. »

Je sors du couvert des arbres, l'homme sur mes talons.  
Voilà la clairière, celle où Eddy et moi habitons. Notre tente, nos affaires, ici depuis des semaines, des mois.  
Et Eddy est là, qui m'attend, comme toujours.  
Je cours vers lui. Mon Eddy.

« Eddy ! Oh, Dieu merci, tu es toujours là ! Voici Rick… il va nous aider. Tu vas voir ça va aller maintenant. T'inquiète pas. »

Je mets toujours de la tendresse dans ma voix, quand je lui parle. Je le rassure, je lui dis des choses positives.  
Il a toujours été là pour moi, toujours. Il a toujours essayé de me faire me sentir bien, quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne me laissait jamais me morfondre, être triste, défaitiste, il ne me laissait jamais broyer du noir.  
Il a toujours été incroyablement solide. Il a tout supporté, tout tenu sur ses épaules. Eddy, il a fait ce qu'il fallait faire, il n'a jamais reculé, jamais renoncé, il avait un esprit solide, si solide.  
Il a tenu bon, pour moi, pour nous. Il répétait toujours que la seule chose qui comptait c'était qu'on soit ensemble. Que si on restait ensemble tout irait bien.  
Alors, je suis toujours restée avec lui. Mon Eddy.  
Je l'aime, je l'aimerai toujours, il est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais eue.  
Moi aussi je serai toujours là pour lui. Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais.  
Et ça va aller mieux maintenant.  
Cet homme, Rick, va nous aider. On va survivre grâce à lui.

Grâce à lui, à condition que je parvienne à faire ce qu'il faut faire.  
Je suis obligée de le faire.  
Ça me fait peur, mais si je ne le fais pas, ce sera comme si j'abandonnais Eddy.  
Je n'abandonnerai jamais Eddy !  
Je dois le faire.

L'homme a tourné la tête.  
Quelle chance, oh oui, j'ai de la chance, je dois le faire maintenant !

Je sors mon couteau et fonce droit sur lui.

* * *

Au début, les premiers mois, elle avait pris des photos.  
Ses poches et ses affaires étaient bourrées de rouleaux de pellicules pour son Leica, et elle photographiait certaines des choses qu'elle voyait.

Un camp militaire vu de loin, avec des dizaines de tentes accueillant des civils réfugiés.  
La cour d'un hôpital où s'alignaient des centaines de corps emballés dans des draps tachés.

Elle conservait précieusement les rouleaux achevés, à l'abri dans leurs capsules cylindriques, le tout dans une boite hermétique.

Les yeux blancs, vides, d'une vieille dame morte au crâne éclaté.  
Une immense nuée de corbeaux dans le lointain, par delà le long ruban d'une autoroute déserte.  
Un mur entier de photographies, de feuilles punaisées, de menus objets, avis de recherche, messages laissés à d'éventuels survivants, indications pour des regroupements familiaux. Espoir acharné, amours épitaphes.  
Un militaire posant debout, son fusil appuyé contre son épaule, son uniforme couvert de sang noir, son sourire forcé et son regard hanté.

Au début, elle croyait réaliser une sorte de documentaire. Envoyée spéciale, reporter de guerre, elle tentait d'extraire la réalité de ce qu'elle vivait, de livrer un témoignage, d'être l'œil engrangeant les images de cette crise sans précédent.  
« Lorsque tout sera revenu à la normale, les gens voudront se rappeler, ils voudront partager leurs souvenirs, ils auront besoin de voir, de revoir, pour comprendre, pour exorciser, disait-elle. Je ne peux pas voir tout ça et ne pas en conserver une trace. Je suis photographe, c'est mon travail de fixer des images. »

Des enfants jouant sur l'aire de jeu d'un Mc Donald's abandonné, à quelques dizaines de mètres à peine de cadavres gisant sur l'asphalte.  
Une foule hétéroclite en prière, au milieu d'un terrain de sport, devant un pasteur prêchant debout sur une chaise.  
Un adolescent, le regard luisant de fièvre, tendant face à l'objectif son bras nu, marqué d'une large morsure.  
Des femmes discutant et riant entre elles tout en étendant du linge sur des mètres de fil tendu parmi les troncs d'arbres d'un campement.  
Des morts anonymes, dévorés, suicidés, exécutés. Des charniers à ciel ouvert. Des visages couverts de mouches. Des chiens errants festoyant de charognes humaines.  
Une gamine au visage sale, à la tignasse ébouriffée, tenant dans ses bras une mitraillette presque aussi grande qu'elle, et arborant un étrange sourire, vide désormais de toute parcelle d'enfance.  
Des corps de femmes pendus à un panneau d'autoroute, nues et mutilées, exécutées d'une balle dans le crâne, les mots « pute », « juive », « gouine » écrits sur elles avec leur propre sang.  
Deux jeunes parents, souriants, remplis de fierté, tenant leur nouveau-né, quelques minutes à peine après sa venue au monde.

Et puis au fil des mois, l'espoir de voir les choses revenir à la normale s'était évanoui. Plus rien ne serait jamais normal. Aucun magazine ne publierait son témoignage photographique, aucune galerie n'exposerait ses clichés. L'humanité n'aurait plus de mémoire collective.  
Elle continua pourtant à prendre des images. Mais elle cessa progressivement de photographier le monde extérieur, pour se concentrer sur ce qui lui était intime.

Leur voiture chargée de bagages.  
Son mari siphonnant de l'essence au milieu d'un cimetière de véhicule.  
La ferme abandonnée où ils s'étaient installés.  
L'intérieur d'un placard rempli de leurs provisions hétéroclites.  
Le lit dans lequel ils dormaient, les draps défaits, quelques habits jetés sur une chaise.  
Son mari, de dos, à table, éclairé à la bougie, nettoyant leur unique arme à feu.  
Un autoportrait d'elle tenant dans ses bras un chat errant en manque de caresses.

« Un jour, peut-être, dans plusieurs années qui sait, quelqu'un trouvera les pellicules, et développera les photos. Quelqu'un, quelque part, saura que j'ai existé. Que nous avons existé. Que nous avons tenté de survivre. Quelqu'un saura que nous étions encore là malgré tout. »

Son mari juché sur une échelle, récoltant des pommes.  
Le même, hilare, pointant du doigt le livre qu'il tient à la main et qu'ils viennent de trouver par hasard dans une petite librairie d'art : une rétrospective des photographies de son épouse.  
Leur carte remplie d'indications au stylo, redessinée par des mois d'errance dans tout le comté à la recherche de matériel et de provisions.  
Un cheval broutant tranquillement dans un pré.  
Sa bague de mariage, désormais trop large pour son doigt amaigri, pendant à une chaine autour de son cou.

Puis elle ne parvint plus à trouver de pellicules vierges.  
Les dernières photos qu'elle prit furent toutes des portraits de son mari et elle. Des dizaines de portraits. Sur certains, elle tentait encore de sourire. Sur d'autres, elle se cachait le visage.  
Et puis, un jour, lorsqu'ils durent fuir la ferme, elle fut contrainte de laisser son Leica derrière elle, de même que tous ses négatifs, dans la boite hermétique.  
Aucun d'entre eux ne fut développé.  
Il n'y eut plus jamais la moindre photo d'elle.

* * *

L'homme se retourne soudain. Je n'ai pas agi assez vite. Il me retient, me repousse, je tombe.  
Au sol, mon couteau toujours serré dans ma main, ma gorge est pleine de sanglots.  
J'ai échoué.  
Je n'ai pas fait ce que je devais faire.

« J'voulais prendre la carcasse de sanglier. J'savais qu'ça irait plus vite de vous ramener ici. Le pauvre, il meurt de faim ! Il est en train de dépérir, il a besoin de chair fraiche ! »

J'essaie de plaider, stupidement, inutilement.  
Je voulais juste aider Eddy, je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas abandonner Eddy, est-ce que cet homme peut seulement comprendre ça ?

Il se tourne vers mon mari. Vers le sac où il se trouve.  
Et puis se tourne vers moi. Et reste là, à me regarder. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit en colère. À ce qu'il se venge.  
Mais il a juste pitié de moi, je le devine.

« J'vous en prie. Sans lui, j'peux pas vivre, j'vous ai dit, j'peux pas. Alors… alors j'l'ai gardé à mes côtés. Mais c'était mal. J'peux pas faire des choses comme ça. Et pourtant, on est bien obligé de faire ces choses-là. »

Là-bas, dans le sac, Eddy gigote faiblement. Mon Eddy, qui ne m'a jamais abandonnée, et que je n'ai pas abandonné. La tête de mon mari, ni mort ni vivant, à qui je parle sans cesse, que j'écoute marmonner, jour et nuit, que je n'ose quasiment plus regarder, mais dont je ne pourrai jamais m'éloigner pourtant.  
C'était ce qu'il disait. Tant qu'on reste ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive, tout ira bien.  
On va rester ensemble.  
Je viens de décider. Finalement c'est mieux comme ça. C'est ça la réponse.  
Il faut qu'on reste ensemble.

« Laissez-moi devenir comme lui. Ne faites rien. Après, ne m'achevez pas. »

Plutôt ensemble en Enfer, que seule au Purgatoire.

« Non », proteste l'homme.

« Laissez-moi le rejoindre. »

Je serre mon couteau.  
Mon petit couteau, qui n'est même pas une vraie arme, qui n'a jamais sauvé personne, jamais tué personne. Pas suffisant pour être appelé une arme.  
Mais suffisant pour moi.

L'homme a crié, mais ça ne m'a pas arrêtée.  
Mon couteau est désormais à l'intérieur de moi, dans mon ventre.  
Il est entré si facilement, tellement facilement.  
C'est si facile de mourir.

* * *

Lorsque son mari se fit mordre, ce fut si soudain, si inattendu, qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser.  
Il n'y eut rien de dramatique, pas de coup de théâtre préalablement ménagé par un suspense angoissant, comme au cinéma. Il n'y eut pas de hurlement déchirant, pas de sang jaillissant d'une plaie atroce, dans un effet gore de film de série B.  
Ils couraient, simplement, en direction de la sortie, traversant l'étage d'un immeuble qu'ils avaient cru vide, fuyant, comme souvent, devant des morts en trop grand nombre. Ce n'était pas une course éperdue, désespérée, de la dernière chance. C'était juste une fuite pour s'échapper, une fuite comme tant d'autres l'ayant précédé, dans un monde où fuir était désormais devenu normal.  
Une porte repoussée trop tard, un instant d'inattention, le concours de la malchance, et alors, son mari fut mordu.  
Une morsure idiote, presque ridicule, un coup de dents sur deux doigts de la main droite, seulement ça. Peu de sang et aucun cri. Rien que la stupéfaction, l'espace de quelques secondes, alors qu'ils fixaient tous deux la blessure.  
Lorsqu'elle était encore enfant, un chien lui avait un jour mordu la main. Elle se fit la réflexion, stupidement, que cette morsure de rôdeur n'était au final pas si différente.  
La prise de conscience, la terreur, la panique, ne survinrent que juste après.

Le désespoir éclata, incontrôlable, se manifestant chez elle par une révolte horrifiée, une colère suppliante.  
« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! » gémit-elle.  
Égoïstement, à ce moment-là, elle ne pensa absolument pas à lui, mais uniquement à elle, au sort qui l'attendait, au fait qu'elle allait bientôt se retrouver seule.  
« Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Ne me laisse pas ! »  
Elle éclata en sanglots, pleurant pour elle, seulement pour elle.  
« Ne me fais pas ça. Ne me fais pas ça. »  
Plus tard, elle lui demanderait pardon. Plus tard, elle tenterait de le réconforter, et pleurerait pour lui.  
Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était son propre désespoir. Sa propre mort.  
« Ne me fais pas ça. »

* * *

Le sang noie mes mains.  
Immédiatement, je sens la vie me quitter, littéralement, entre mes doigts.  
Mes doigts qui se crispent de douleur, mais ne retirent pourtant pas le couteau.  
Je suis toute entière, toute entière, autour de cette lame. Elle paraissait si petite pourtant.  
Si dérisoire, si inoffensive, inutile à me protéger lorsque je la serrais désespérément, contre moi, chaque nuit.  
J'avais l'impression de tenir un jouet ridicule.  
On ne pouvait même pas appeler ça une arme.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant. Qui pouvait croire qu'un si petit morceau de métal était à même de contenir autant de douleur ? Contenir une mort si aigüe, si irrémédiable ?

Le souffle coupé, je m'effondre dans l'herbe, recroquevillée autour de cette immense douleur.  
J'ai mal.  
J'ai mal.  
J'ai si mal.  
Et j'ai peur.

Je me rends compte que j'ai toujours eu peur.  
Dans ma vie d'avant, la peur me fascinait, je jouais avec, j'essayais de l'apprivoiser, de lui donner un nom, un visage. J'essayais de la photographier.  
Et puis la peur a été omniprésente. Elle m'a remplie, jusqu'au moindre recoin, elle était toujours présente. Elle était devenue moi.  
Même à la fin, prendre mon propre visage en photo, c'était encore photographier la peur.  
C'est pour ça que je me cachais dans mes mains sur mes derniers autoportraits, je le comprends maintenant.  
J'espérais échapper à la mort en cessant de vivre.  
J'espérais qu'enfin, à l'approche de la mort, elle me quitte. Me laisse en paix.  
Mais elle ne m'a jamais autant emplie.

Bientôt je serai avec mon mari. Je vais rejoindre Eddy, là où il m'attend. Je ne sais pas où, sans doute dans un endroit froid, effrayant, sans espoir.  
Peut-être de l'autre côté de ce pont que nous avions photographié, cette nuit d'hiver.  
Ce lieu qui nous faisait peur, et où nous n'avions pas voulu nous aventurer. Devant lequel nous avions fait demi-tour.  
Eddy est de l'autre côté de ce pont obscur maintenant.  
J'ai peur de traverser à mon tour, mais il m'attend.  
Celui que j'aime, celui qui ne m'a jamais, jamais abandonnée, m'attend.  
Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.  
Je n'ai plus d'autre endroit où aller.  
Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

« C'était quoi… vos questions ? »

Mais avant de partir, je veux savoir.  
Même si ça n'a plus la moindre importance maintenant, je veux échanger mes derniers mots avec une personne vivante.  
Je veux savoir ce que cet homme voulait me demander.

« Posez-moi vos trois questions. »

Il hésite, mais accepte finalement.  
« Combien de rôdeurs avez-vous tués ? »

Et je réponds la vérité.  
« C'est Eddy… c'est Eddy qui les a tous tués. Jusqu'à ce que… »  
Pas besoin de continuer.

« Combien de personnes avez-vous tuées ? » reprend-t-il.  
La question me fait mal.  
À cet instant, elle est si ironique.  
Là non plus, je ne mens pas.

« Seulement moi… »  
Je chuchote, du peu de voix qu'il me reste. Les mots sont comptés désormais, je le sais.  
« Seulement moi. »

Je ne vois plus rien. Je ne sens plus l'herbe, ni mes mains, ni mon corps.  
Juste la douleur. Et la peur.  
Mais j'entends encore le dernier mot de l'homme. La dernière chose qu'il me demande.  
« Pourquoi ? »

Ce n'est pas uniquement l'ultime question de sa série de trois, celle qui lui sert de règle, pour décider de ceux qui sont dignes ou pas d'intégrer son groupe.  
Dernière pointe du triangle, invocation finale de cette Sainte Trinité selon laquelle il juge l'humanité, cette question, « pourquoi ? », est avant tout, à cet instant, la question que cet homme me pose, à moi.  
Pour comprendre mon geste. Pour chercher un sens, pour savoir.  
Savoir pourquoi il n'a pas pu m'aider.  
Je devine dans sa voix le chagrin, la pitié, le regret. Il n'aurait pas voulu que les choses se passent ainsi, il ne me voulait pas de mal, malgré ce que j'ai tenté de lui faire, il ne me voulait aucun mal, je le comprends, et je le crois.  
Mon choix le peine, il voulait m'aider cet homme généreux, il voulait réellement m'aider. Ma mort pèse sur ses épaules.  
Je suis désolée pour lui, mais je ne regrette pas.  
J'ai mal, si mal, et peur, si peur mais je devais le faire.  
Pourquoi ?

« Parce qu'on peut jamais revenir… on peut pas revenir… de ces choses-là. »

Si j'avais eu un appareil photo, cela aurait fait tellement, tellement, longtemps que j'aurais appuyé sur le déclencheur et fait demi-tour.  
Mais j'en suis incapable maintenant.  
Je ne pourrai plus jamais revenir en arrière.

À l'instant où la mort vient enfin, j'en ai la certitude.  
On ne peut pas revenir de ces choses-là.

* * *

**Petite note d'auteur finale : le concept photographique décrit au début de cette histoire existe. Il n'est pas l'œuvre de Clara, mais d'Emil Kozac, que je crédite avec plaisir et remercie pour l'inspiration. Vous pouvez découvrir sa série **_**Big Black Nothing**_** sur son site personnel : emilkozac(point)com  
**


End file.
